Orange
by dragongirl2101
Summary: Fred comes over to Hermione's house. they joke, read, remember, relax, and sleep. Oh, and lots of cuddling! R&R please. part 2 of ROYGBIV series. Fremione. slight George/Luna. FLUFF.


**A/N: Orange, second in my ROYGBIV series ****which will consist of seven visible colors to the human eye. This series is for Miss'Phelps, here is some more Fremione for ya, love :) enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: roses are red violets are blue, I don't own harry potter, neither do you! ='(**

**-Orange-**

"MIONE!"

"IN HERE FRED!"

"Ah, found you! Watch ya up too Mia?" Fred plopped next to the younger woman, on the snuggly couch of Grimmauld Pl.

"Hello, Fred. I am merely abiding my time by reading. And what, may I ask, brought you to my humble abode?" Hermione smiled over at the redhead, before adjourning back to her thick tomb.

"Well, I was goin' to help you spruce it up, mum said you were planning on scrubbing away the cakes of grime that coated this place, but I guess my shift ran to long, because I've never seen so much natural light in this house, usually there is none at all!" Chuckling Fred swung his legs over the arm of the chair and lay sideways so his head rested nicely in Hermione's, pyjama pant clothed lap which went swimmingly with the orange jumper she adorned also.

"Fred I do believe you are of absent mind, I am a witch you know, I used magic." Hermione sent the reclined Weasley a wink as she started to comb her fingers through his atrociously orange hair.

"Oh, I am aware alright; I remember quite clearly the treats you used on Georgie and I with said magic. Mmm, what ya reading, love?" Fred closed his eyes. The feeling of Hermione's small fingers raking over his scalp felt amazing, and utterly relaxing.

"Hogwarts a History: Wizarding War I and II. It's a new edition, and you'll never guess who wrote it!" Hermione closed her book by tossing it on the empty couch cushion next to her.

"Luna, soon to be Weasley, Lovegood."

"How'd you know!?" Fred opened his dark brown eyes, looking up at girl he was currently using as a pillow, a playful smiling gracing his lips.

"Well, brightest witch of her age, she is my twins fiancée; I ought to know these things." Sending a wink to the blushing brunette, Fred once again closed his eyes.

"Oh, right, I forgot that she moved into the loft with you and George, you would know these types of things." Fred just simply nodded, on the verge of sub consciousness. Hermione hand had drifted from his long orange hair to tracing his face, down his nose, along his jaw, the outline of his ear, over his eyebrows, then Hermione's hand, made its way back up to his fiery orange locks.

Hermione watched as she hummed softly, as Fred dosed in her lap. She, herself, was getting quite tired and fell asleep too.

Fred woke up to the sight of Hermione asleep; he couldn't help but smile lovingly at the beautiful young woman.

He hadn't been in love with her back at Hogwarts, but afterward, and after His and George's escape. He fell for her while he was in the mongo's, she would come in and read muggle stories to him, when he told her so often how board he would get just lying there since the nurses wouldn't let him do anything. So she would sit and read, hours passed, sometimes even nights; but they'd just sit there, her in her chair and him in his hospital bed, and they'd read or listen. But one day Hermione had looked tired, and ragged. Ron had broken up with her, for a nice woman he worked with, and hadn't felt what he did with Linda, his co-worker, with Hermione, so he ended it. Hermione had come into his room with red-rimmed eyes and a huge stain on her jumper. Fred had given it to her, the one she wore today actually; it was a deep orange with an F in the middle of the chest. It swallowed Hermione's small figure but she loved wearing it anyways, no matter if she washed it, it always smelt like Fred. After she changed he wordlessly pulled back the blankets to his hospital bed, Hermione tucked herself next to him, snuggly. Fred, had grabbed the book from her, the Princess Bride, setting on his lap he put an arm around her and leaning her into his side, after she was settled Fred grabbed the princess bride and began to read, shortly after they had both fallen asleep. That's when Fred Weasley had realized he was in love with Hermione Granger, when he had woken up to her sleeping face and realized he wanted to wake up to her every morning for the rest of his life.

"Mione, wake up. Love you're going to hurt your neck if you stay like that for long." Fred brushed his hand over her cheek as she began come awake.

"Fred?" Nuzzling into his palm her eyes opened.

"Right here, Love." Sitting up and pulling her to him, Fred kissed Hermione sweetly. He knew he wanted to wake up to her sleeping face for the rest of his life, or read stories with her, and he wanted her to wear his orange Christmas sweater for ever, and nothing but it.

;)

2/7 five to go! =) review please. And ideas, I love helpful ideas, the fuel the brain!


End file.
